


Their Mornings

by DamN9297



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Smuff, Smut, someangstmaybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamN9297/pseuds/DamN9297
Summary: A look into their past, present and future.





	Their Mornings

**STORY 1 – THEIR MORNINGS**

 

  
Seungcheol was always the first one to wake up every morning especially during the weekdays since he had to be in the office by 8 while his husband, Jihoon, would usually sleep in until 10 or 11 in the morning before he actually had to go to his work studio. Jihoon’s working hours had always been more flexible than Seungcheol’s usual 8 to 5 office hours and the occasional overtime but it would also mean that the younger of the two tended to work late into nights, cooped in his personal studio with giant headphones on lost in his own creative world and pretty much unaware of what was going on beyond the walls he locked himself in. So by the time that Jihoon would come back from work, Seungcheol would already be asleep and by the time Jihoon would wake up the next day, Seungcheol would already be gone for work.

  
The limited time they had with each other throughout the weekdays never really bothered them that much because they understood each other well and knew how much their own work meant to them. But of course it was not all smooth sailing. They were after all a married couple who still craved for each other’s attention and affection and there were just time when the useless insecurities got the better of them. A few issues and arguments came up twice, trice and sometimes more, but they managed to work through to all of them.

  
And now they would make up for the lost time during the weekdays on the entire weekend.

  
They would spend the last two days of the week with each other and just catching up with each other. They would do menial things like talking, cuddling, cooking together, doing chores around the house, make love, and then walk around the neighborhood, hang out with their friends, watch TV together, then make love again. They would go shopping or go to the amusement park and sometimes visit their parents in Daegu or Busan and then of course make love again and again and again until it was time for them to face the new week once more.

  
But one day, in the middle of November, their morning did not start the way it usually would.

  
Seungcheol was slowly rousing awaked from his good night’s sleep and the first that came to his mind was that he wanted to nuzzle up his nose to his husband’s slender neck. He wanted to cuddle with his adorable yet feisty husband and smother him with wet kisses and maybe even have some sexy wrestling time before he actually have to leave his husband’s side and the comfy bed to get ready for work. So when he was practically clawing his hands to nothing but air instead of his husband’s warm body, he snapped his eyes open in worry and confusion. He shot up into a sitting position causing the cover to slip off of his naked torso. He shuddered a little when his bare skin came in contact with cool air-conditioned air.

  
Seungcheol started to roam his eyes all around the room, a tiny scrunch marred his forehead as he looked for signs of his munchkin of a husband but Jihoon was nowhere to be found. He then started to panic a little bit. His mind started to work overtime as he tried to figure out what was going on because he was sure that Jihoon came back home last night. He had felt the smaller man spooned him last night and even planted kisses to his bare shoulders before he fell asleep.

  
Was that all just a dream? Was that all just a figment of his imagination?

  
He was probably overreacting and overthinking this a little bit too much, but the fact was, was that Seungcheol knew his husband too well. Never since the start of their relationship and their marriage, had the man ever woke up before he did nor had he ever woken up before the sun was high up in the sky as Jihoon had deemed any time before that was an ungodly and demonic hour. The only time he ever woken up at such time was for school – though it took exactly 10 alarms that rang at a 10 minutes interval - and for their wedding day.

  
So yeah, Seungcheol had the rights to be panic at the moment seeing how abnormal this whole thing was.

  
“Babe?” Seungcheol called out to his husband, his voice still hoarse and deep from the sleep.

  
Seungcheol tried to calm himself down when he was only greeted by silence. He tried not to think of the worst that could happen because after all, the penthouse they were living in was a pretty big one, if he would say so himself, that Jihoon probably couldn’t hear him. He might just be in their en-suite bathroom or outside somewhere in the living room or the kitchen or just about everywhere.

  
With unnecessary force, he removed the comforter off of him and got up from the bed. He decided to look in their en-suite bathroom first and hoped that his husband was in there in the bathtub with his ears plugged with his earphones and surrounded by bubbles and foam and his plastic ducks that he liked so much. Despite his husband’s more than once declaration of how manly he was and that he was not cute at all, the bubble bath, his pink bath bombs and his love for the rubber duckies did put a bit of dent on his declaration. Seungcheol of course knew to never contradict this less he wanted to be sleeping alone on the couch in the living room and an off-limit to his own husband’s sweet ass for however long Jihoon wanted just to torture him.

  
“Hoonie baby?” Seungcheol called out to his husband once more when he pushed the bathroom door open.

  
But again he was nowhere to be found.

  
Seungcheol’s steps were rushed when he headed towards the bedroom door. He pulled open the door and quickly moved down the hallway towards the kitchen and living room.

  
“Jihoon baby…..” He called out to his husband once more.

  
“Kitchen.”

  
A sense of relief washed over Seungcheol when this time he finally heard his husband’s beautiful voice echoing through the penthouse.

  
He half-jogged towards the wide and open kitchen passing through the living room and then paused for a moment by the kitchen’s entryway at the rare and amusing yet beautiful and sexy sight that greeted him.

  
Jihoon was standing in front of the stove obviously trying to cook something from the looks of it – this was the rare and amusing part of the scene. Frowns had already creased his husband’s forehead in deep concentration as he made an attempt of trying to flip something on the pan. But he was clearly failing it. When he pouted from the obvious disappointment and frustration, Seungcheol couldn’t help the smile gracing his face.

  
The beautiful and sexy part of the scene was how his husband’s small frame was literally drowned in his favorite piece of clothing which was Seungcheol’s basketball’s jersey from college. The jersey was twice and maybe thrice his own size that one shoulder kept falling off of one shoulder exposing his pale and flawless alabaster skin that Seungcheol would like to sink his teeth into at every chance he could get. The top went down to his knees, covering his milky thighs but his pretty legs were naked and exposed and somehow he just knew that Jihoon was wearing nothing else underneath it.

  
Seungcheol licked on his bottom lip, his eyes and everything else of him already growing hungry and horny at how sexy and delicious his husband looked this early in the morning. He actually forgot how he almost had a nervous breakdown just a few moments ago.

  
He quickly walked up behind Jihoon and wrapped his arm around the man’s slim torso possessively and sticking himself against the length of the man’s back.

  
“How come you are up so early?” Seungcheol asked, almost whining, as he nuzzled his nose into Jihoon’s neck just how he wanted to do as soon as he had woken up that morning.

  
He felt his husband’s entire body shook as he chuckled at Seungcheol’s clingy behavior.

  
“My stomach was demanding for food.” Jihoon answered through his laughter.

  
Seungcheol immediately lifted his head up from where he was practically burying his face into and loosened the hold he has on his husband when he heard what he had just said.

  
“Did you skip your meals again yesterday?” He asked in a reprimanding tone even though he already knew the answer to that.

  
Jihoon stopped laughing and stiffened at the sudden shift of his mood but answered anyway – well not as direct as Seungcheol wanted him to be.

  
“Maybe.” He said sheepishly.

  
Seungcheol could only sigh in disappointment and frustration at his husband lack of concern for his own personal wellbeing.

  
It was very early in their relationship when he had learned that Jihoon was the type to forget everything when it came to his music. He would forget to take care of his own needs like food, water, sleep and sometimes just the act of going to the washroom. He would forget about his friends, his families and just about anything else outside the realm of his music-creating universe. So Seungcheol made it his ultimate priority to ensure that Jihoon was eating, drinking and sleeping enough and eventually they came to a routine where Seungcheol would bring him breakfast, lunch and dinner to him and also forcing him to bed at the right time - not in a perverted way of course, just some innocent regular sleeping. But this was while they were dating in college.

  
When they got married and their career life started, Seungcheol would still prepare his breakfast, lunch and dinner but he wasn’t always able to be there to make sure that his husband was eating properly. So he actually asked a favor from Vernon and Soonyoung to keep an eye on his husband since they were also working in the same entertainment company as Jihoon. But they were as much useful as the next pigeon on the window sill. He could not actually blame them since they too had other priorities to take care of - or more like they were too scared to actually approach Jihoon when he was in his studio or more specifically when he was in his zone. The last time they did, well, let’s just say that they were lucky to even be alive.

  
“Jihoon, how many times do I have to tell you-…”

  
His words were cut off when Jihoon suddenly turned around in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

  
He pulled back seconds later to look up at Seungcheol through his thick and long lashes.

  
“I know and I’m really sorry.” He said. “I was making a lot of progress yesterday that I didn’t even realize how much time had passed.”

  
Seungcheol’s frown only deepened at this.

  
“Can you forgive me?”

  
Jihoon was giving him one of those looks that he knew Seungcheol could never say no to. It was the one where he would form his full kissable pink lips into a pout. The one where he would then nervously and innocently bite on his bottom lip knowing what it would do to Seungcheol. It was the one where he would look up to Seungcheol through the fringe that had fallen over his eyes like curtains and somehow making his eyes look impossibly larger than the usual. It was one of the looks that he wore when he wanted to seem innocent and angelic even though they both knew that he was the exact opposite of that. But still, Seungcheol would fall for it every single time.

  
Seungcheol sighed in defeat. “Fine, but next time I’m not going to let it go so easily.”

  
Jihoon perked up immediately, throwing away the act that he was putting on a few seconds ago, and gave him another peck on the lips. Seungcheol didn’t even feel cheated by that move, well, firstly because he knew and acknowledged that he was literally wrapped around Jihoon’s tiny fingers. Secondly, because as their friends had said, he was whipped for his munchkin of a husband and thirdly, he just loved him too damn much to even care. Besides Jihoon was just as much as whipped for him as he was for Jihoon as proven many, many times before. So it was an even trade.

  
“Thank you.” Jihoon said to him, his beautiful smile blinding Seungcheol in a good way.

  
“So now can you help me with this?” He suddenly said as he gestured towards the runny substance on the pan.

  
“What exactly are you trying to make?” Seungcheol asked as he inspected the bubbling liquid on the pan.

  
“Pancake.” Jihoon sighed in frustration as his eyebrows slowly came together in a frown.

  
“I thought it would be the easiest thing to make……just follow the step by step instructions on the box. But I kept on burning them and when I tried to not burn them, I ended up flipping them a little too early making it into that stupid mess.” He huffed as he glared daggers at the still bubbling pancake batter on the pan.

  
Seungcheol found the way his husband was pouting and getting angry at the batter as is it was the one in the wrong a little too adorable that he could not resist to kiss his scrunched up nose and then kiss his pout away. He smiled against his lips when Jihoon sighed into the kiss.

  
“You should have woken me up.” Seungcheol said as he pulled away from the kiss. He then turned off the stove before he looked back to his beautiful husband.

  
“I’m a freaking grown man. I thought I can make myself a pancake if I just put my mind into it.” Jihoon pouted once more as he crossed his arms over his chest.

  
“Besides, I know you had a back to back meetings the whole day yesterday. You looked really tired so I didn’t want to wake you.”

  
Seungcheol smiled hearing this.

  
“I’m really happy over how thoughtful you are for me, but baby let’s face it……” Seungcheol cupped his husband’s pretty face and lifted his chin up so that Jihoon would look him in the eyes instead of staring at his failed attempt of making himself a pancake. “……..you are only a genius when it comes to making music, but other than that…….you are pretty much a walking disaster.”

  
Jihoon scoffed and rolled his eyes at Seungcheol. He pushed Seungcheol back trying to get away from him, but Seungcheol didn’t let him go far, in fact he was still in the circle of his arms.

  
“Thanks for the words of encouragement, hubby.” He said sarcastically and obviously offended by what Seungcheol had said.

  
Instead of apologizing to Jihoon, Seungcheol let out an amused chuckle. But he did stop eventually when something else came to his mind.

  
“There is this one other thing that you are good at though.” Seungcheol said, his lips curved into a smirk as he pulled Jihoon by his waist closer to him once more.

  
“And what might that be?” Jihoon asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at Seungcheol.

  
“Taking in every inch of my big cock into your tiny and tight hole.” Seungcheol stated unashamedly to his husband.

  
Seungcheol loved the way blood rushed up to the surface of Jihoon’s pale skin and blossoming his cheeks rosy pink and even coloring his adorable ears red. He loved the way his eyes grew wide in shock as he stared up at him in disbelieve.

  
They rarely implement dirty talking into their sex life because to be honest their sex life was already dirty enough as it was. But it still happened from time to time and usually it would render his husband speechless. But only for a few seconds though before he would overcome his initial shock and then Jihoon would play along with him.

  
But this time Jihoon didn’t return it as Seungcheol had thought he would. He could only assume that it was because Jihoon was not in his right state of mind right now due to his other needs such as food and sleep.

  
“Shut up, your pervert.” Was the only thing he said when he finally regained his composure. He glared at Seungcheol but the effect was not as threatening as Jihoon had probably hoped for by the obvious embarrassment he was sporting.

  
This only made Seungcheol grin wider and even chuckled.

  
“I’m sorry, baby.” He cooed as he leaned in closer to Jihoon for an Eskimo kiss. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make something good for you to eat and then you can go back to sleep.”

  
Jihoon just harrumphed in response and clearly still embarrassed about what Seungcheol had said judging by red flushing his ears and face.

  
Seungcheol led his husband to the kitchen island by his hand and then lifted him up onto the countertop settling him there. He then stood in between his knees and placed his hands on plump thighs.

  
“Can I have a kiss first?” He asked as he stared pleadingly into Jihoon’s eyes.

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes as if he was annoyed by the idea but of course that was just a farce. Seungcheol knew that Jihoon enjoyed kissing him just as much as he enjoyed kissing Jihoon.

  
Jihoon brought his hands up and curled them at the back of Seungcheol’s neck. He pulled him closer until their lips finally touched. Their lips easily molded into each other and soon they were kissing at a lazy yet blissful pace just reveling in each other’s presence.

  
Jihoon was the first to pull away from the kiss only to lean his forehead against Seungcheol’s. They took in their much needed oxygen and finally pulled back from each other.

  
Seungcheol couldn’t help the huge grin that was plastered on his face when he saw how breathless and how flushed Jihoon was from the kiss. He probably looked the same in his husband’s eyes but he didn’t care because he was the only one who could make Jihoon that way.

  
“Now make me some pancakes.” Jihoon suddenly commanded.

  
Seungcheol only grinned wider.

 

“Anything for you babe.” He sneaked in another kiss on his husband’s lips before he finally tried to salvage the too runny pancake batter and cook for his hungry husband.

  
He was redoing the pancake batter when he noticed that he was being watched. He felt eyes slowly gliding up and down his half naked body. So he turned his head back towards the man who was blatantly checking his ass out and smiled smugly when he saw how his husband’s pupils were dilated and had turned darker.

  
“Enjoying the view?” Seungcheol said rhetorically as he completely turned around to face his husband.

  
“Very much.” Jihoon said. He was not even trying to deny that he was staring at him. He even daringly licked his bottom lip to emphasize his hungry look.

  
“Cheol…..”

  
“Hmm…”

  
“What time do you have to be in the office today?” Jihoon asked suddenly even when he already knew well the answer to that because after all, Seungcheol had been going to work at the same time every single day.

  
“8 as usual. Why?”

  
Seungcheol knew why of course. He knew the moment he saw that ‘desperate for his cock’ look on his husband’s face. But still, he liked teasing the man.

  
“Cause I don’t think you can make it by 8.” Jihoon stared hard at him as he said those words.

  
“It won’t take me that long to cook breakfast and get ready. So I’m sure I will be fine.” Seungcheol played innocent.

  
Jihoon narrowed his eyes into slits. His frowns deepened into frustration at Seungcheol’s apparent teasing.

  
“I assure you, you won’t be because I need you to feed my other hole.” He huffed.

  
“Is that so?” Seungcheol said as he approached his husband who was still sitting on top of the kitchen island.

  
“Yes Cheol. Because one round of your cum is not going to be enough to satisfy it.”

  
“Tsk..tsk……what a greedy little hole.”

  
Seungcheol placed the bowl of batter next to Jihoon and stood in place in between Jihoon’s readily open knees once more.

  
“You love it.”

  
“It’s one of the reasons I married you.”

  
“Oh yeah, and what’s the other reason?”

  
“Your mouth that looked really beautiful wrapped around my dick.”

 

  
  
Let’s just say they never actually got to make the pancake until later in the day and that Seungcheol had to make some sort of excuse for not coming to work that day.


End file.
